Cardioids
by Kohan44
Summary: Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang amat sangat berharga bagimu musnah dan tak akan pernah ada lagi? Penyebabnya adalah orang yang kau cintai sendiri. Republished. RnR please


_Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang amat sangat berharga bagimu musnah dan tak akan pernah ada lagi? Penyebabnya adalah orang yang kau cintai sendiri. (republished)_

* * *

_I have original character of my story. Since it's at ffn, no doubt I must borrow some character from one of anime in this world (without permission of course)._

* * *

**Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menyayangiku. Aku tidak tahu bila ada yang membutuhkanku. Aku tidak tahu jika aku berharga bagi orang lain.**

* * *

**Degdeg! Degdeg..degdeg…**

Detak kehidupan menggema diantara dinding telinga. Memecah keheningan. Menandakan ada nyawa dalam detakan tersebut. Detakan yang baru saja bangkit berkat sentuhan ajaib. Sentuhan yang ku kira dapat membunuh sebuah detak lemah. Namun justru, sentuhan itu member kehidupan pada jantung kering ini.

Ku terawang awan dan bertanya-tanya apakah ini nyata. Aku dapat mendengar hentakan demi hentakan jantung. Terlalu keras. Bagai mimpi. Jika bukan karena rasa hangat dari cairan merah yang berceceran dimana-mana, pastilah aku berfikir ini mimpi. Ku gerakkan tangan, menggapai udara kosong seolah mampu meraih langit jingga. Aku paham ini bukan mimpi. Jika pun ini mimpi, maka ini mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata. Suara dunia redam, hanya tersisa aku dan detak jantungku.

Degdeg…

"_daijobou ka_?"

* * *

**C A R D I O I D**

* * *

Perlahan aku memutar bola mata ke asal suara yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Lalu... degdeg..deg..deg… tanpa alasan pasti, getaran kecil terasa dalam dada. Sampai berdetik-detik kemudian sebuah hentakan lemah tercipta. Sangat lemah sampai aku takut detak itu menghilang. Menggema-gema detak tersebut di telingaku. Ini kah keajaiban setelah rasanya aku tak lagi bisa bernafas? Namun, getaran demi getaran dalam dada menyadarkanku bahwa detak lemah ini merupakan bagian dari kehidupan.

Deg. deg. degdeg.. degdeg..

Jika keajaiban tidak ada, aku pikir ini karena kekuatan keinginan hidup yang begitu besar. Bagaimana hatiku memaksa jantung untuk berdetak kembali, dipacu dorongan dan tekad yang kuat. Mungkin begitulah tepatnya yang harus ku katakan. Hidup terlalu berlogika.

"…d-dai..jo..bou…. desu…"

Perputaran waktu bergerak. Jarum detik berpindah tempat. Pasir dari jam pasir mulai menghambur bebas. Darah-darah yang melumuri tubuhku menguap sealunan arah angin. Membawanya terbang entah kemana. Menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah salah satu bentuk ucapan selamat datang kembali kepada jantung yang sempat beristirahat untuk beberapa detik. Ini membuatku terpaksa menghias wajah dengan senyuman kecil. Tak peduli apakah senyuman ini manis atau tidak. Tak peduli apakah aku pantas tersenyum atau tidak.

Ku genggam kuat-kuat ponsel hitam bergaris hijau toska. Pemilik benda ini yang membuatku terluka sekaligus yang membuatku bertahan dalam luka itu sendiri.

* * *

"_Adakah dia peduli padaku?"_

* * *

Hening mengisi penuh ruangan. Tanpa sadar, ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih—dari orang-orang yang sengaja datang menjenguknya. Bingkisan? Buah-buahan?atau sesuatu yang menghilangkan rasa bosan? Bukan, bukan, bukan tentang itu!

Kawanan gagak mulai berkoar seiring matahari yang makin mendekati permukaan bumi, dan gagak-gagak itu tak nampak lelah bersama sayap yang tak berhenti mengepak. Sore akan segera berganti. Selama 3 hari ia tetap menungu seperti ini, duduk diam di kasur, kulit pucat, mata kosong mengarah keluar jendela. Ada harapan yang tak bisa dibaca oleh setiap orang. Dimata itu tertulis : "_Bunuh saja aku!"._

_Semoga orang itu dating menjenguk. _Itu angan-angan kecil—_angan-angan, _bukan harapan atau keinginan. Bagaimanapun juga tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan. Tapi bukan berarti orang yang dimaksud sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Dia ada, masih hidup dalam keadaan sehat rohani dan jasmani. Jangankan berangan-angan kedatangannya, mungkin saja orang itu tidak pernah mengetahui kondisi mengkhawatirkan ini. Tolong, jangan sebut ini tragis.

"Karin, sudah minum obat?"

Ia melirik sendu sosok lembut yang senantiasa selama 3 hari ini merawatnya tanpa pamrih. Kemudian ia mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Apa yang masih terasa sakit? Tanganmu masih sakit, nak?"

Kali ini Karin diam. Matanya kosong seperti boneka beruang di sampingnya. Pertanyaan itu secara tidak langsung telah menghubungkan ke dimensi lain, ke maksud yang lain. Dimana luka yang ia dapat adalah karena orang yang paling diinginkannya. Masih terasa di sekujur tubuh, dingin besi, hangat darah, debum jatuh, dan tekstur ponsel… Pengorbanan yang bodoh. Kini semuanya—mungkin—menjadi trauma.

"nee, _Okaachan_, tolong ambilkan ponsel." akhirnya kata Karin, mengabaikan pertanyaan sang ibu. Meski khawatir dan merasa curiga ada sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan, Sang Ibu tetap menurut atas permintaan dari putri si mata wayang.

Ruangan kembali hening setalah ibu pergi meninggalkan Karin bersama ponsel berstrap boneka hujan. Ada sebuah pertimbangan dalam otak Karin, antara menghubungi secara langsung orang yang paling diinginkan, atau membuat sebuah rekayasa yang secara tidak langsung menghubungi orang yang diinginkan. Karena dari puluhan orang yang datang menjenguknya, Karin hanya menginginkan satu orang itu saja.

Digenggamnya lemah ponsel _flap_ hitam bergaris merah muda keunguan tersebut. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, sampai akhirnya ia mengetik beberapa kata lalu tak lama setelah itu…

"_**Kiichan : **__Membosankan. Selama tiga hari duduk diam tanpa bisa menggerakan tangan kanan."_

FLOP! Ponsel kembali menutup. Terdengar helaan nafas pendek. Hal yang paling melelahkan di dunia ini selain bekerja keras adalah berharap. Oh Dewa di surga—jika dewa benar-benar ada dan mereka tinggal di surga—tolong izinkan orang itu membaca tweets terbarunya. Kapan itu terjadi? Entah kapan. Semoga secepatnya (bila itu akan terjadi).

* * *

**Ketika kau sadar harapanmu adalah sia-sia,**

**Kau telah berada di titik terlambat.**

**Tapi, bukankah tak ada kata terlambat?**

* * *

Ricuh gossip di pagi hari, suara gesek pintu kelas yang terlalu sering dibuka-tutup, dan sapaan-sapaan selamat pagi menimbulkan aroma—suasana—khas pagi hari di sekolah. Yeaaa… anak muda identik sekali dengan _mendesasdesuskan _berita. Seisi kelas ribut setelah seminggu keabsenanku. Terlebih aku sudah cukup menarik banyak perhatian dengan sebelah tangan yang diperban. Oke, awalnya ku pikir ini hal keren, tokoh-tokoh di acara TV yang ku lihat selalu Nampak keren saat mereka dating ke skeolah dalam keadaan terluka. Pada kenyataannya… hahhh… _Film and real are totally different. _

Entahlah ada apa dengan mata orang-orang itu, mungkin di perban ini memang ada jimat atau semacam magnet yang menarik perhatian mereka, membicarakan hal kecil apapun tentang aku, membuka lahan obrolan baru untuk mereka yang senang membuat cerita-cerita tak perlu. _DAMN. _Tentu saja, orang-orang cenderung senang membicarakan orang lain, bukan hanya karena perban tangan ini. Lihat sisi positifnya, aku sudah seperti artis. Tanpa perlu ku sebarluaskan berita, namaku sudah cukup dikenal banyak siswa—apalagi guru.

Satu persatu dari mereka bertanya-tanya meski baru saja—2 hari yang lalu—mereka menjenguk, menanyakan hal yang sama. Hanya beberapa pertanyaan yang ku jawab. Aku tidak dalam _mood_ bagus. Mauku, tidak ingin berbicara sama sekali. Tapi tentu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, itu bukan pribadiku di mata orang-orang. Aku memiliki tokohku sendiri di mata mereka. Yeah, hidup ini panggung sandiwara.

Ku lihat bangku di kanan belakangku, kosong. Padahal sudah agak siang. Aku yakin betul penghuni bangku tersebut bukan tipe orang terlambat. Mungkin dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. _Mungkin._ Ingin kutanyakan ke seseorang, tapi nampaknya tidak bisa. Aku takut hal itu bisa mengundang kecurigaan. Mereka bisa mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang tak ingin ku akui. Tentang orang yang duduk di bangku itu dan tentang tangan ini.

Hari ini waktu berjalan cepat—sangat cepat. Sampai aku tidak bisa mengejar apa yang guru terangkan. Terlebih teman-teman dekatku yang mayoritas adalah anak-anak jail, sering kali mengajakku bercanda saat pelajaran berlangsung. Lihat saja mejaku, penuh dengan _karya seni_ mereka; bola kertas, pesawat kertas, pensil yang sudah digigiti, kerikil yang dibungkus cangkang permen, dan penghapus dengan berbagai coretan. Err, mereka ini...

Satu hal yang membuat hari ini terasa lama ; ketidakberadaan orang itu, yang duduk di belakang samping kananku. Yaahh, dia tak mungkin terlambat sesiang ini, lewat 4 jam pelajaran. Sudah pasti dia tidak masuk sekolah.

**Dang..deng..dong…deng..dong..**

Lonceng sekolah yang sangat ku rindukan akhirnya menggema juga. Terkadang bunyinya membuatku gila sampai aku dan teman-teman pernah menyembunyikan lonceng itu pada malam hari di gudang sekolah. Padahal,—berdasarkan kepercayaan Bu Kepala Sekolah—lonceng tersebut bagian dari sejarah, sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Beliau nyaris pingsan saat mengetahui loncengnya _hilang. _Tapi itu kan cuma lonceng. Mau seratus tahun, seribu atau bahkan semilyar, namanya tetap lonceng dan tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi bel digital seperti yang digunakan di sekolah-sekolah lain. Satu-satunya yang berharga dari lonceng itu adalah pertanda yang diumumkannya; penggantian jam pelajaran dan jam istirahat.

"KARIN!" Jantungku menghentak keras dalam satu hentakan cepat. Agaknya aku kaget. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hendak memperingatiku. Aku membuang tatapan ketika seseorang dengan wajah ceria menggebrak mejaku. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut ke kantin bersama ku, huh?"

Aku diam sejanak lalu menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berkata "aku malas harus membolos dan ber_exciting _ria hari ini."

Mimik muka Sakura berubah menjadi syok yang dibuat-buat. Bibirnya jadi terlihat aneh dan alisnya terlihat lebih elastic dari pada aslinya. "Kau bosan melakukan aktifitas yang seperti menghirup oksigen, HAH?"

Aku mendesis kesal."Kau bisa diam tidak?"membentak, bukan berarti aku marah. Semata-mata supaya dia mengerti aku benar-benar sedang ingin menyindiri.

Aku, Sakura dan dua kawan lainnya berteman sudah hampir 2 tahun lamanya. Kami menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang cukup dekat, dan hal ribut-ribut seperti ini—biacara dalam volume tinggi— biasa aku lakukan bersama teman-teman. Jadi, kami selalu menganggap enteng ketika ada teman lain yang berbicara dalam nada tinggi, termasuk kelakuan 'masuk kelas setelah guru pelajaran meninggalkan kelas' seperti yang baru saja dilakukan Sakura.

"Baik, baik, si Karin sedang berubah dalam mode perempuan. Jangan ganggu dia!" kata Ino sambil mengajak yang lainnya berlalu pergi. Aku dkk terkenal berkelakuan non perempuan. Berlebihan atau tidak, orang-orang—termasuk kami sendiri—merasa canggung sendiri bila sedikit saja kami bersikap lembut.

Tepat sebelum Sakura dkk melangkah lebih jauh dari mejaku, pintu kelas terbuka pelan. Mereka yang belum duduk di bangku segera mempercepat langkah. Memburu bangku masing-masing seolah mereka akan mati jika terlambat sedetik saja.

Pelajaran apapun sekarang, sama sekali tidak membuatku bersemangat. Aku nyaris menyesali kedatanganku ke sekolah. Jika bukan karena pengaruh kehadiran terhadap nilai, aku tidak akan datang ke sekolah untuk alasan apapun. Lagipula, di kelas aku hanya duduk diam saja, melamun dan menggambar. Biasanya kepalaku mengarah ke jendela, memandang jauh pemandangan di bawah sana, kota kecil kelahiranku. Oh, aku mulai bernostalgia. Termasuk bernostalgia ke hari dimana aku menemukan orang itu, orang yang menghancurkan mimpiku…

Ketika seruan kesal anak-anak meledak secara tiba-tiba, kepalaku berputar ke arah papan tulis. Di sana tidak ada seorang guru pun berdiri. Namun, seorang anak laki-laki sederhana.

"…ahahaha_ sumimasen_!" seru anak itu sambil mengangguk-angguk malu, mengacuhkan seberapa banyak bola kertas yang dilempar ke arahnya. Dia bukan seorang guru. Dia murid yang tak aku lihat pagi tadi.

"Jangan buat kami mengira kau adalah guru! Mati saja kau tertindas becak!" kata Sakura.

"Jangan!" sela Temari—salah satu teman dekatku juga. "lebih baik dia tertindas delman dan mati karena menelan kotoran kuda. Aaaaaakakakakkakakkkk"

"SETUJU!" seru Sakura dan Ino bebarengan diikuti gelak tawa anak-anak lain. Anak yang di depan itu hanya tertawa mengikuti tawa lainnya. Mungkin, aku satu-satunya yang tak tertawa. Mungkin, aku satu-satunya orang yang bermata terkesima pada waktu ini. Mungkin, tak seorangpun menyadari ini. Berapa lama aku tak melihat wajah itu? Berapa lama aku tak mendengar suara riang itu?

Tuhan, tolong hentikan waktu ini. Tolong Engkau jauhkan orang-orang di sekitarku, aku tak ingin mereka melihat ke arahku, karena mataku rasanya panas dan basah.

**Degdeg.. **Cardioid bergerak. Menegaskan sekali lagi bahwa aku masih hidup. Menghapus rasa takutku pada kenyataan ini. Sekali lagi membisikkan keyakinan bahwa aku tidak sedang tertidur sama sekali, dan aku tak lagi perlu takut jika suatu ketika nanti aku terbangun di suatu tempat yang langit-langitnya tak bisa ku kenali, tempat beraroma alcohol dan orang-orang berpakaian putih—rumah sakit.

"eh? Oh, oy, Karin!"

Bayanganku buyar. Perlahan mataku focus, meski tak focus seutuhnya. Masih terlihat buram oleh bendungan air mata yang ku tahan-tahan. Gawat… dia melambai ke arahku. Apakah ini waktunya aku untuk mati?

"Tanganmu sudah sembuh?"

_So damn_…

* * *

**C a r d i o i d**

* * *

Ini adalah menit-menit yang ku inginkan. Tetapi begitu ini terjadi, rasanya aku berharap lebih baik ini tidak terjadi sama sekali. Mentalku terasa tertekan berada dalam jarak sedekat ini bersama Uchiha Sasuke, anak yang tidak masuk 4 mata pelajaran pertama hari ini.

"Tangan kananmu bisa di gerakkan lagi 'kan?" tanyanya polos. Kepalaku menunduk memandang lekat-lekat layar ponsel di tangan kiri. Mengacuhkan betapa Sasuke, Sakura dan kawan-kawan menunggu jawabanku. Pertanyaan yang seringkali terlontar dari mulut setiap orang yang melihat tangan kananku. Biasanya, aku menjawab singkat dengan anggukan kurang jelas atau senyuman kecil. Kali ini nampaknya aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Melihat mata mereka mengawasiku dengan seksama membuatku sangat ragu untuk menjawab.

"Hei Sakura, aku boleh pinjam catatanmu?" kataku riang sembari mendongakkan kepala, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Buru-buru Sakura melipat dada ke hadapanku, memberikan ekspresi serius yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan Sasuke!"

Aku tertegun, kembali mata terpusat pada layar ponsel. Satu-satunya yang bisa aku lihat selain dari mata-mata menuntut. Ini menjadi jam istirahat yang paling lama.

Lama aku tak menjawab sampai mereka saling melempar pandang. Sorot-sorot mata itu segera berubah, Nampak jelas dari alis mereka yang saling bertaut. Mereka mendepat jawaban dari _tidak ada jawaban. _Keadan menjadi canggung, hening. Seolah ada kata-kata menyesal, '_Oh, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan ini!'_

Sampai Sasuke menyelamatkan kami semua sebelum tenggelam dalam laut-laut bisu. "Oh! Aku belum minta maaf dan berterimakasih. Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau korbankan dan maaf, kau mendapat masalah berat karena aku." Dia membungkuk dalam, sangat dalam sampai aura keseriusannya dapat ku rasakan. Sshh! Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Dalam hati, aku menampar keningku sendiri.

Sontak Sakura dkk mengangkat kepala ke arah Sasuke. Mereka tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu. Karena mungkin ini seperti sebuah rahasia bagiku dan bagi Sasuke. Mungkin juga permintaan maaf dan ucapan terimakasih tersebut sengaja Sasuke katakan pada detik-detik aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan menyudutkan. Karena lagi-lagi mungkin, Sasuke telah menebak jawabanku, jawaban menakutkan yang tak ingin dia dengar. Sasuke takut oleh fakta dalam jawabanku, dan aku yakin pasti ada maksud tertentu kenapa dia harus membahas ini di depan Sakura dan yang lainnya.

* * *

**Srret..sret..sreetsretsret!**

Pensil berwarna hijau tua bergerak lincah di tangan kananku. Menorehkan noda hitam di atas kertas putih setiap ku gesekkan dari satu titik ke titik lainnya. Membentuk goresan-goresan cantik yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain, merangkai kata-kata sampai menjadi sebuah ceritera.

"Karin!"

Tak ku gubris panggilan tersebut. Aku tetap asyik menulis meski kelas telah kosong.

"Ayo dong, Rin!"Sakura menghampiriku dengan langkah-langkah kesal. Masih tak ku hiraukan.

"KARIN!" Bentaknya sembari menggebrak meja. Aku pun berhenti menulis. Perlahan-lahan menggerakan kedua bola mata, melihat wajah kesal Sakura."Hn, sebentar."Jawabku singkat dan lalu kembali menulis. Sakura membuang muka bersamaan dengan decakan kesalnya.

"Hei, cepet!" suara lain terdengar dari jarak jauh. Nadanya datar dan aku tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Segera ku masukan pensil ke wadahnya dan memasukkan semua perlengkapan menulis ke dalam tas tanpa diperintah dua kali olehnya. Aku menengadah, menatap orang yang terakhir kali menegurku, Sasuke. Dia meleos pergi tanpa senyuman seperti biasa. Oh _damn cool_, cowok itu hanya akan tersenyum jika dia ingin, dan keinginan itu kecil sekali terjadi.

"Lama!" Sakura kembali protes yang hanya ku balas dengan cengiran sekenanya saja. Protesannya sama sekali tak terdengar di telingaku. Masih terngiang suara Sasuke. Mungkin aku bodoh, tetapi teguran Sasuke membuatku senang.

Sore ini, aku, Sakura dkk serta Sasuke, mungkin menjadi murid terakhir pulang dari sekolah. Biasanya, Ino dan Temari pulang paling awal, dan Sasuke pulang selalu setelah Sakura pulang. Kali ini berbeda, aku merencanakan pulang bersama-sama di hari dan jam ini dengan sedemikian rupa. Tapi tentu, aku melakukannya tanpa terlihat disengaja. Semua ini ku lakukan agar aku bisa pulang bersama Sasuke. Karena tak berani hanya pulang berdua saja dengan Sasuke, makanya aku melibatkan yang lainnya.

Tak satupun diantara Sakura dkk yang ku beri tahu mengenai perasaanku terhadap Sasuke. Yaa.. teman dekat tidak perlu diberitau, mereka tahu dengan sendirinya. Makanya mereka tak susah saat ku masukkan dalam rencana pulang bersama ini. Sudah seperti ada kabel penghubung yang menjelaskan segalanya, ikatan batin mungkin hehe…

"Eh, ponsel ku ketinggalan di kolong bangku!" seru Sasuke sesaat setelah kami melewati gerbang sekolah. "Kalian pulang duluan saja." Katanya seraya berlari menjauh. Tak akan kubiarkan! Sebelum langkah ketiganya, aku berkata "Biar aku saja yang ambil!"

Sasuke berbalik menghadapku. Terlintas tatapan aneh dimatanya. Buru-buru aku kembali berkata untuk mengusir apapun yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Lariku cepat! Aku atlet sewaktu SMP." Cengirku lebar-lebar, berusaha meyakinkan karena faktanya aku berbohong, aku orang yang payah dalam segala bidang sewaktu SMP.

"Aaahh~ Sasuke bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan ponsel di kelas, huh?" Sakura kembali protes. Sepertinya dia sedang menderita PMS. Ck! Sampai Sasuke kena imbas.

"ahahaha tidak apa, tidak apa… Aku akan kembali dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit." aku menepis enteng."Ini, tolong pegang tasku."Kataku kepada Ino.

"Biarkan saja Sasuke yang lakukan! Dia kan laki-laki." Sela Temari. Pura-pura tak mendengar, aku segera melesat berlari memburu kelas. Jika Sasuke kembali ke kelas, maka rencana yang aku impi-impikan sejak dulu tidak akan terjadi. Kesempatan emas belum tentu datang dua kali. Aku ingin pulang bersama Sasuke. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Sasuke. Karena aku merasa iri kepada Sakura yang dengan mudahnya dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sasuke, dan bahkan mereka sangat akrab sekali. Jadi, ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang terlihat. Ini semua karena aku —SANGAT—payah dalam urusan PDKT!

Nafasku terengah, dadaku terasa sesak dan nyeri. Bagaimanapun juga, yang barusan itu lari tercepat seumur hidupku. Tanpa memberikan waktu yang cukup untuk paru-paruku menarik nafas, aku segerea menuju meja Sasuke, mengambil ponsel _flap _hitam dengan garis hijau toska—model yang sama persis dengan yang ku miliki. Syukurlah aku menemukan ponsel Sasuke dengan cepat.

Baru saja kaki hendak bertolak dari tempat pijakan, langkah pertamaku terhenti. Genggaman tanganku terasa kuat dan berkeringat. Ku ayunkan tangan ke hadapan muka, melihat ponsel hitam polos tanpa gantungan apapun. Menelan ludah, meyakinkan diri tak akan terjadi apapun, rasa tegang yang ku rasakan ini hanyalah perasaan belaka. Detik selanjutnya, menu pesan telah ku buka dan ku temukan deretan pesan masuk dari Sakura. Hanya Sakura.

**Deg! **Cardiod bergerak lalu berhenti dalam satu ketukan.

Kenapa harus Sakura? Maksudku… yahh, memang seperti yang terlihat, Sasuke itu laki-laki dingin yang sulit didekati. Satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengannya hanya teman sebangkunya dan…

Sakura.

Orang lain sampai berfikir Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki sebuah hubungan tertentu. _Damn, fuck! _Aku tidak tahu persisnya bagaimana, apa, atau… appaun lah! Sejauh yang ku lihat, sekalipun aku berusaha menolak pikiran ini, semua orang juga dapaet melihat jelas Sasuke menyukai Sakura.

_Tidak apa! all is well_. Selama aku belum menemukan bukti pasti, aku masih punya kesempatan meraih Sasuke—sesulit apapun itu. Ku hembuskan nafas, membuang beban yang entah beban macam apa persisnya. Kembali berlari, melangkahi 2 sampai 3 anak tangga sekaligus. Sampai melewati gerbang dan berhenti di depan jalan. Menemukan teman-teman sudah menyeberang duluan.

Selewat saja aku melihat lampu hijau penyeberang jalan menyala. Tanpa lihat kiri-kanan lagi, aku langsung menginjakkan kaki ke zebra cross. Karena di seberang sana Sasuke memberikan sebuah lambaian tangan agar aku cepat-cepat menghampirinya. Aku tidak sabar. Perasaanku meluap-luap, Sasuke tersenyum dan itu karena aku melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuknya. Walau hanya sedetik, keberadaanku diakui, aku berada di matanya. Lambaian tangan itu ditujukan untuk Karin, bukan Sakura atau siapapun. _Just for me..._

Lalu… Klakson truk terdengar keras—sangat keras sampai nyaris membuatku tuli. Aku menutup kedua telingaku sambail menolehkan kepala ke asal suara, dan…

Cahaya putih menyilaukan, suara debum, gesekan seng, potongan plastic patah dan semacam jeritan nada tinggi. Bergelung dalam pergerakan waktu, memutar-mutar alam sadar sampai aku bingung membedakan kenyataan. Terasa aku melayang dalam mimpi— terjadi cepat sekali. Saat bangun, jari jemari terasa basah, lengket dan lembab, air mata menitik di salah satu sudut mata—entah kenapa aku harus menitikkan air mata. Mulutku mengatup-ngatup, menggumamkan kalimat yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa.

Begitu pemandanganku kembali, ada sebuah aliran hangat di sekitar kepala. _Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah ini mimpi? _Bertanya-tanya, dan terus bertanya karena masih belum ada jawaban yang ku dapat. Tak ada yang bisa ku dengar selain akal sehatku sendiri, merasakan betapa tegang tangan kiriku menggenggam ponsel Sasuke. Mungkin _ini_ hanya mimpi belaka.

Keceriaan, tawa, bahagia, wajah-wajah orang yang ku kenal… buku, pensil, boneka beruang di kamar dan strap ponsel boneka hujan, aku bisa melihat semuanya… mereka tersenyum ke arahku.

Lalu aku melihat di sebuah ruangan putih, ponselku yang mirip dengan ponsel Sasuke tergeletak begitu saja. Ada cahaya menyinarinya. Membuat ponselku sedikit berkilauan. _Holyshit_! Apa itu cahaya surga? Oh, ini mimpi…

Hening…

Dan gelap.

Sial! Sekarang apa lagi? Keheningan macam apa ini? Maksudku, aku tidak sedang sendirian kan? Aku sedang menyeberang jalan, lalu tiba-tiba… ruangan putih, lalu gelap, sekarang? Aku tuli? Hanya perasaanku saja kah?

**Degdeg… **_Lemah_.

Jika memang hanya perasaan, kenapa aku masih bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri?

**Degdeg… **_lelah semalaman memikirkan rencana pulang bersama_.

Hei, siapa itu yang bicara?

**Degdeg… **_darah mendesir. Tulang terasa ngilu. Dimana-mana… aku melihatnya, linangan darah… lalu jeritan._

Aku serius, siapa itu yang bicara?

**Degdeg… degdeg… **_cardioid membangunkanku._

* * *

Sehari berlalu dari hari permintaan maaf dan ucapan terimakasih. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak kejadian itu. Tidak ada satu pun. Sasuke tetap bersikap dingin dan aku masih **belum **bisa melanjutkan aktifitas ringan yang sangat aku cintai―menulis. Mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa, bukan belum.

Ayolah… lihat sisi positif saja! Aku tidak perlu bawa buku-buku berat atau mencatat seluruh isi papan tulis. Semuanya tinggal ku rekam dan ku tonton. Cukup membawa banyak persediaan _memory card_. Satu hal lagi, aku tidak usah repo-repot menggaruk, tangan kananku tidak akan pernah terasa gatal. Aku juga harus merasa tenang karena tidak akan ada lagi orang yang bisa mencubit tangan kananku sampai aku menjerit kesakitan. Semuanya ringan-ringan saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

Apa lagi takut.

Tapi…

Tangan ini, seutuhnya… mati.

Seterusnya, aku hidup bersama bagian mayat ini. Yeaa… semuanya ringan-ringan saja 'kan? Lalu, kenapa mataku masih terserang rasa panas? Oh, aku ingat… mimpiku.

_Setetes…_

Mimpiku hilang. Tidak! Aku mengguncang kepala kuat. Mimpi tidak pernah hilang selama aku masih menginginkan mimpi itu.

_Dua tetes…_

Apa yang terjadi di masa depan nanti jika aku secengeng ini sekarang? Untuk hasil memuaskan, kau perlu usaha keras sebagai tumbal.

_Lalu tak terhitung…_

Aku hanya perlu kerja keras sesuai jalanku. Masih ada tangan kiri, lagipula.

_Benar, dan air mata ini tetap bercucuran… semangat, mimpi, harapan… banyak hal yang berarti._

_Cinta… yang menyatukan dan mencerai beraikan semuanya._

BODOOOOOHH! Ada apa denganku? Walau ku tengadahkan kepala, walau aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, kenapa mata ini masih berair?

_Ada bagian di dalam dirimu yang tak pernah bisa berbohong. Mata._

Ayooo, _WAKE UP! _Aku bukan remaja labil, aku kuat! Dan tidak seharusnya aku membuat rasa penyesalan karena pengorbanan yang kulakukan demi Uchiha Sasuke—ralat—demi ponsel Uchiha Sasuke.

"Karin!"

Buru-buru ku seka air mata, menggosok mata begitu keras menggunakan lengan baju. Pipiku sampai terasa terbakar. Aku harus melakukan ini dnegan cepat sebelum seseorang itu tiba di hadapanku.

Segera aku berlagak tenang. Duduk sendirian, memandang keluar jendela, bertopang dagu dnegan mata kosong, hal-hal yang ku lakukan seharian ini. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan aku. Panggung sandiwara akhirnya runtuh dan aku menjadi tokoh _aku _yang sesungguhnya. _Cardioids _mengalir dalam tubuhku, _Cardioids _melahirkan jiwa yang nyata.

Ini lembaran baru. Aku yang baru dengan hobi yang baru; memperhatikan apapun dari jarak jauh. Termasuk dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Matahari berkilat, beradu dengan lensa kacamata. Siang ini kelas tidak cukup ramai. Sakura dkk pergi entah kemana setelah gagal mengajakku keluar kelas. Aroma berbagai macam makanan tercium—sedang jam makan siang. Membuat perutku berseru malu. Yahh… tak kupedulikan seruan ini. Aku tetap menjaga sikap tenang semenjak sadar seseorang memperhatikanku dari jauh. Orang itu belum juga tiba di hadapanku. Dia malah mengobrol dengan orang yang dilewatinya.

Oh tidak! Dia mulai berjalan ke mari. Shitshitshitshitshit. Rasa laparpun tiba-tiba hilang dan berubah kenyang seketika. Siapa yang bilang jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dingin begitu si _Tersangka _berdiri tepat di depanku. Sandiwaraku sudah benar-benar hancur. Aku tak perlu lagi memerankan tokoh Karin yang ramah. Bukan berarti aku terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Sudah ku katakan, aku bukan bagian dari anak labil!

"Tidak makan siang bersama Sakura dan yang lain?"

Aku menggeleng singkat. Ketika dia membahas Sakura, maka topik itu yang paling aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka senyumnya yang tiba-tiba mengembang tiap kali nama Sakura disebut-sebut. Aku tidak suka melihatnya senang karena Sakura. Titik.

"Kau mulai menulis menggunakan tangan kiri?"

Sejenak aku diam. Berpikir beberapa saat, jawab atau tidak. Lama dia menunggu sampai aku menjawab datar "Tidak."

Dia menggumam aneh. Mendengungkan huruf U panjang-panjang sembari menarik kursi ke dekat mejaku. Duduk di atasnya, lalu "Kau pernah bilang ingin belajar gitar 'kan? Mau ku ajari sekarang?"

"Apa?" Aku mendengus setengah merendahkan dengan sebelah sudut bibir naik. Ya, aku ingat pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sering kali aku berkata begitu. Tetapi tidak pernah ada tanggapan. Sedangkan Sakura yang baru sekali meminta―dengan nada setengah bercanda―Sasuke langsung mengajarinya. Itu pula hal yang tidak aku sukai dari Sasuke. Dia terlalu pemilih.

"Ohh," ceplosnya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Seakan baru menyadari satu hal. Entah dia benar-benar lupa dengan kondisiku sekarang atau ini memang bagian dari candaannya yang tidak lucu. "maaf.. maaf! Maaf!" katanya buru-buru berulang-ulang. "Baiklah, nanti akan ku ajari setelah tanganmu sembuh. Oke?" katanya riang. Seriang yang biasa dia lakukan kepada Sakura. Membuatku sedikit terkejut. Riang yang ku rasakan bukan karena riang menghargai atau menghibur. Ini… riang yang sesungguhnya. Apakah mungkin…..? tidak! Ku rasa, dia hanya menyadari dirinya yang berdosa kepadaku.

"Kau bodoh.." kataku setengah berbisik, nyaris tak terdengar. "Ya, terimakasih." bangkit berdiri lalu pergi. Mengabaikan acungan telapak tangan terbuka Sasuke, isyarat meminta _toss_-an sebagai kepastian resmi.

_Aku takut karena aku terus berharap._

Aku tahu, Sasuke menyukai Sakura walau dia tak menyadarinya. Seberapa besarpun aku berusaha, itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membelokkan hatinya. Aku tidak akan lagi berharap lebih. Laki-laki di dunia ini masih banyak. Masih banyak orang yang bisa ku cintai dan masih ada banyak harapan lain.

_Lelah… Penderitaanku seharusnya cukup._

Terkena hukuman demi membantu menyelesaikan hukumannya, tertidur di kelas karena semalam bergadang memberikan semangat padanya saat Sakura pacaran dengan yang lain, mencari banyak info perlombaan sampai nilai ulanganku turun, dan yang terakhir tangan kanan ini, semuanya… demi anak itu yang bahkan tak memikirkan bagaimana memberikan terimakasih yang setimpal.

_Benar-benar lelah berpura-pura tertawa diantara mereka._

_Hei, Karin… kau benar-benar menyukai orang ini 'kan? Uchiha Sasuke?_

Kenapa? Kau keberatan?

_Hmm, tidak. Memastikan, apakah yang baru saja ku dengar adalah salah. Sejak kapan kau pamrih, Karin? Kau menyukainya atau _menyukai_nya?_

Lengan panjang itu meraihku, Sasuke menarik tanganku yang mati rasa lalu tangannya melingkar di antara kedua bahu. **Degdeg… **Cardioid bergerak. Ku sadari, ini cardioid yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ini pertanda dari luapan antara rasa sedih dan kesal yang tak terlampiaskan. Aku tak bisa menolak bahwa aku memang jatuh cinta. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengerti juga?

"kau.. marah?" lirihnya pelan. Seakan dunia tiba-tiba menjadi hening karena hanya dihuni oleh dua orang manusia saja.

Ku tundukan kepala dalam-dalam di dadanya yang entah sejak kapan begitu dekat denganku. Aku tahu, harus ku utarakan kejujuran sebelum semuanya lebih terlambat lagi. Bagaimanapun hasilnya, aku tak akan pernah tahu karena aku belum mencobanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin ke kamar kecil. Tolong lepas."

Sial! Kenapa harus kebohongan lagi?

"Karin…"

"Sasuke.."

"Karin!"

"LEPAS!"

* * *

~**Bukankah sulit ketika dihadapkan dengan satu perasaan kompleks?**

**Sangat tidak mudah untuk mengatasinya**~

* * *

_To Be Continued.._.

.

A/N:

_For Cardioid, sung by Hatsune Miku, and for any suffer of one side love._

_Thanks for reading. I'd like to read your review._


End file.
